


The Cruelty of Severus Snape

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Non Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape doesn't hate children, as most think. He loves them. Especially when they cry. SS/hp chan, first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruelty of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> May squick some people out with the chan and non-con. Still, read on if that's your kink.

This was different.

Severus Snape looked over his folded hands, silently assessing the situation.

Being a teacher, despite what many thought, had always been Severus' first choice. People assumed that he disliked children because he treated them cruelly. They figured he became a teacher because he didn't have any other options.

People made too many assumptions.

Severus loved children. Always had. He loved their bright eyes, brimming with wonder as they looked around the Great Hall for the first time. The way they joyously took their seats at their new house. He enjoyed the quiet awe in their faces as he softly told them about potions. But most of all, he loved watching their faces crumple in sad confusion as he sneered at their efforts in his class. The first years were the best. The older students were jaded and hard, doing their utmost to ignore his criticism. The first years, however....

At eleven years old, they had yet to encounter the harshness of the world, most of them. They still believed the best in people. For Severus, being one of the first people to crush that childish belief was the ultimate power trip. Most people would assume that this was because it was too difficult for him to deal with adults. This was untrue.

He had lost interest in adults long ago. They were dull, uninteresting, far too set in their ways to provide any sort of fruitful challenge. They often had little left to destroy, and those that did were already so damaged that it barely took a flick of the wrist to bring their world crumbling around them.

But children bounced back. They were too young to truly understand rejection, so they could be shattered so many times before finally being broken.

Severus knew what other people thought of him. He was sick, disgusting, should probably be locked up. Fortunately, their opinions didn't matter. Dumbledore protected him, and no one would dare go against that simply to mess with Severus Snape. Severus was amused by Dumbledore's steadfast trust. If only Albus knew....

A few weeks after his thirtieth birthday, Severus Snape came upon a weeping first year girl. The sadist in him roared up as he knelt next to her.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked up, startled, and stumbled back. The spring term had already started, so she knew that Professor Snape was not a nice man.

"Nothing," she mumbled, rubbing her small fists into her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, smiling at her and extending his hand. Adults would know better than to trust that, but the sweet eleven year old girl in front of him had no idea. "Come back to my office, Jennifer. We'll have a cup of tea and you can tell me all about it."

She hesitated, but, with a weak smile, took his hand and allowed herself to be led away.

An hour later she lay face down on his desk, skirt pulled up and panties down, whimpering as he spilled himself inside her formerly virginal cunt.

He pulled out, tucked himself back into his robes, and went to sit behind his desk, the picture of a calm, collected professor. "You are dismissed, Miss Jameson."

She nodded, tears still spilling out of her eyes, and pulled her panties up, pushing her skirt down. "I'm sorry for being a tease, sir," she whispered. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. I will refrain from reporting this incident to the headmaster, and I suggest you keep this to yourself or risk expulsion. That includes your little friends."

"Thank you, sir!" she gasped, and hurried from the room before he could change his mind. Severus smiled coldly. That had worked far better than he had anticipated.

Over the next three months, Severus took the innocence of one more girl and two boys. They were all very grateful that he kept their secret. This wasn't why he had originally decided to become a teacher, but....

Every job has its perks.

Which led to today's situation.

The moment Harry Potter had wandered into the Great Hall, Severus hated him with a fiery passion. If there was anyone he wanted to destroy, it was the spawn of James Potter. Yet from the first time Severus insulted him in the middle of the classroom, he knew this boy was different, more so than he could have foreseen. He still had the wide-eyed innocence of an eleven year old boy, but also unwittingly built walls up against abuse. It was a rare thing indeed for Severus to stumble upon such a thing. An innocent, disillusioned child. Marvelous. If he could slip past the thin walls, it would be easy to get to the innocent meat beneath.

For a few weeks, Severus backed off. He was almost sweet to Potter, and while at times the boy seemed vaguely confused, he quickly basked in the joy of having a professor who praised him.

Severus wanted to take him, to crush him, yet the moment needed to reveal itself to him.

On a cold October night, it did.

Severus strode along the halls, feeling his robes billowing about him as he walked. He was looking for children out past curfew that he could take back to his office and punish. He preferred first years, but second or third years would work as well. Off to his right, he heard a small scuffle. His pulse quickened as he followed the sound.

"Ow!" A boy's voice, cursing quietly. Severus' lip began to curl in anticipation--he much preferred boys to girls.

The sound was coming from between two suits of armor. Severus walked as softly as he could, coming up slowly on the child. He peered around the front suit, and--

"Oh! Hi, professor!"

Snape's heart slammed into his ribs as he was confronted with the sight of a disheveled Harry Potter, holding his elbow.

"Potter! What are you doing out so late at night?"

Harry's winning smile wavered as he realized he wasn't getting out of it so easily. "I...uh...well....."

Severus tolerated that for all of five seconds. "Out with it, boy, or you're going straight to the headmaster!"

"No, please don't!" Harry begged. "It was just a stupid bet. Ron and the others bet I wouldn't go out so late at night. I said I would, and they insisted I bring back a flower as proof." It was only then that Severus noticed the wilted daisy clutched in Potter's hand. "So I got it, but I heard you coming, so I tried to hide, but I cut my elbow." A small trickle of blood was leaking over Harry's fingers. "Please don't report me, sir."

Severus heaved a great sigh, as if it were such a burden. Harry gazed at him hopefully.

"Very well, Potter. Come back to my office and let me clean up that cut for you, then back to your dormitory, and don't you dare make me regret this by going out at night again."

The look of relief spreading across Potter's face was the look only a child could have about something so insignificant. "Thank you, sir!" he giggled as he followed Snape back to the dungeon. Severus was glad his smile was hidden.

"Would you like some tea?" Severus offered as they entered his office and shut the door.

"Sure!" Potter was all smiles and joy now. Severus surreptitiously spell locked the door and cast a silencing charm over the room. He prepared tea, making sure to add milk and sugar to both.

"Here you are." Severus handed the tea to Potter, who took it gratefully. Severus set down his cup without touching it. "Now let me see your elbow." Potter obediently extended his left arm to Snape, continuing to sip tea with his right. Severus examined the cut. It was small, and had already stopped bleeding. Nevertheless, he murmured a spell and the cut disappeared.

"There you go." He returned Potter's arm to him.

"I do appreciate it, Professor."

Snape marveled at the sincerity in Potter's tone. All the innocence of his age, but with the manners of an adult. Wonderful.

"I did agree to not tell the headmaster, but that in no way means you'll go unpunished."

Potter nodded gravely. He didn't seem shocked in the least. He...he even still seemed *grateful*. "Of course sir. What do I have to do?"

"Pull down your trousers, and your underpants," Severus instructed. He waited for the protestations to start. They always did.

"Yes, sir." Harry obeyed, instantly. Severus was taken aback. He had received no resistance yet, and no cheek. Severus decided to push further.

"Take off your robes, and everything covering your chest."

Harry immediately pulled the robes off and unbuttoned his shirt, his small hands struggling. He revealed a pale, undefined chest, but there was no child fat clinging to his bones as there had been with the other children. Severus had to wonder how much food Potter's fake family allowed him.

There was a clenching sensation in his stomach. Severus realized in horror that he was getting *angry* on the child's behalf. He gave his head a small shake, and allowed himself to focus on the almost naked young boy in front of him.

It wasn't hard. Potter's pants were around his knees, and from then up he was completely bare. Severus felt almost light headed at the sight of Potter's small cock. One of the reasons he loved boys so much was that the sight of their small penises was a wonderful indicator of their age. Severus doubted Potter's cock and balls could even half fill his entire hand.

"Bend over the desk." Snape was pleased to note that his voice didn't waver in the slightest.

"Yes, sir." Potter bent over the desk. Severus debated whether or not to have him remove his trousers, but it didn't really matter anyway. Still...

"Spread your legs as wide as you can, and kick off your trainers and pants as you do."

Like always, Harry obeyed, and then he was the perfect picture of debauchery, an innocent eleven year old boy, naked and spread over a desk, small, hairless balls pushed up between his legs. Severus folded his hands in front of his face, drinking in the sight. He had pictured this moment from the second he saw the boy, but nothing could have prepared him for the way his cock hardened, so quickly he thought he might come in his pants like some hapless third year on his first date.

But then Severus was closing his eyes and reigning himself in. He could be patient.

He slowly walked over to stand next to the boy. Severus ran a slow hand down the curve of Harry's ass. The young boy shivered beneath his touch, but where every other child would be asking questions at this point, Harry simply waited submissively. Yes, this boy was definitely different.

Severus brought his hand up and smacked it back down. Harry sucked in a choked breath. Severus admired his hand print. He brought his hand down again on the other cheek. Other than another quick breath, Harry remained silent. Severus found it rather maddening. He pulled his hand back again over and over, yet Harry still made no sound. After the fifteenth hit, Snape paused.

"Does this not hurt, Potter?"

"It does, sir," Harry responded, voice cracking slightly. "But I know I deserve it."

Severus looked at the boy sharply. "You do?"

"Of course." Potter closed his eyes briefly. "I'm just happy you aren't going to the headmaster. You can do anything you want to me, and I'll be grateful to receive it. You're very kind to discipline me yourself."

"Have you ever been spanked before?" Severus asked quizzically. This entire conversation was throwing him off balance. Potter spoke like an adult, but with the innocence of a child. It was baffling.

"No, sir. But I like it. It makes me feel...safe."

"You like it?"

Snape enjoyed the fact that Potter could hear the displeasure in his tone. He saw it in the way Potter's eyes flew open and he looked back at his Professor. "No--I mean...it's just...better. I know what to expect. I know what I did wrong, and you're taking me in hand, and it makes me feel safe, like you care about me."

Snape felt a strange lump in his throat, which he attempted to shove away. He stroked the soft inside of Potter's thighs, drawing his hand up towards Harry's young sex.

"Potter." Severus drew the name out, tasting it. "Harry. Has anyone ever touched you here?" Severus extended one of his long fingers and touched Harry's cleft.

"N-no sir."

"How about here?" Severus reached forward and grasped Harry's cock and balls. He was correct. Barely fit half his hand.

"No sir." Potter was breathing harshly. Yet still, he made no protestation. His tiny cock was beginning to harden in Snape's hand. Severus chuckled darkly. He released Potter, pulling his lubricant from his pocket. He spilled some on to his finger, warming it. He dipped his hand into Harry's crack, rubbing the lubricant around the hole. Harry jumped a bit, but stilled quickly.

Severus pushed one of his slender fingers into the virginal, eleven year old hole in front of him. Finally, *finally* Harry whimpered. Severus, of course, ignored this entirely, and continued to press his finger in. When it was seated to the hilt, he finger fucked the boy, hoping to elicit another whimper. When the desired noise didn't come, Severus added a second finger. Still, nothing. Severus was beginning to feel frustrated. Normally, he would try to get at least three fingers inside, but at this point, he thought perhaps the only way to get a response out of the boy would be to make it more painful than it needed to be.

Severus freed his cock from his pants with relief. He was a good eight inches, more than enough for any cock-hungry young boy or girl whom he came across. Twice the children he had deflowered came back for more. Severus spread lube across his achingly hard cock, and aimed it at the little boy bent over his desk. To his joy, Harry whimpered again as he felt the cock pushing against his hole.

"Professor...sir, what are you doing?" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought you said you would be happy to take whatever I gave you. Is that not true?" Severus' voice was cold to his own ears; to the boy it must be like ice.

Harry swallowed, tears leaking into the hard wood beneath his face. "I just don't understand what you're doing."

Severus laughed cruelly. "I'm taking what you offered me. Anything. This what I want."

With that, Severus pushed the head of his cock past the boy's virginal hole. Harry started to sob in earnest, pulling away and clenching his legs tightly. Severus grabbed the boy by the hair, and continued to push into him. He pulled the boy up until his ear was next to Snape's mouth. "Don't pretend you don't want this, Potter." Severus grabbed Harry's small, hard cock with his free hand. "Your cock thinks you want it. Do you know what little boys who want to get fucked by their professors are?"

Harry shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"They're whores. Cock-hungry sluts who will only ever be good for one thing. And if I tell everyone how wantonly you accepted my cock in your hole, you'll be expelled, and everyone will know what you are. But I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Harry cried.

"Because I care about you, Harry. I'm going to protect you, and make sure you get what you need. A good education, and a hard cock in your arse every night. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Snape knew he was going overboard. He'd never wanted so badly to possess anyone in his life.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." With that, Harry unclenched his legs and allowed them to fall on either side of his professor's. Snape hissed out a breath and began fucking the boy in earnest, loving the way his head lolled, the fact that the boy was naked while he was fully dressed. He looked like a perfect little fuck toy, made specifically for Severus. His ass clenched on Severus' large cock, and Snape knew the boy was too small for this, but he really didn't care. Or, perhaps he did. After all, that was kind of the point.

Severus pressed Potter into the desk again, watching his face screw up in pain as he attempted to take everything his professor saw fit to give him.

Severus scanned the length of Harry's body again, and, whether it was the sight of the tiny dick dryly orgasming, or the almost absurd look of an eleven year old boy impaled on his massive cock, he lost control, and came violently inside of the spawn of James Potter.

He stood there for a moment, breathing harshly, then pulled out of Potter with a wet slurp. Semen began to leak out of the boy's red hole. Severus tucked himself inside his pants, and walked around to sit at his desk. Picking up a quill, he said, "You are dismissed, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded tearfully. He walked around wincing as he got dressed. Just before he was about to go through the door, he stopped and said, "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate you taking me in hand."

Different, indeed. "Be back here tomorrow night at nine. We will continue your discipline then."

A strange smile graced Harry Potter's face. "Thank you sir. I'll be here." With that, he left the room, and left a very confused Severus Snape in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Please don't flame me. May or may not continue, depending upon reviews.


End file.
